The King & I: Marion
by ZombiieKitty
Summary: Marion is the eldest daughter of Anna Leonowens. She does not quite like the idea of living in Siam for now on. Will she adjust or Lose it completely(xD)? Her mind might change once she meets The King of Siam. ;) The King/OC fic. Please R&R :D First Chapter story. Rated T.


**Authors note: Hi there guys :) Kitty here, im starting my own story/version of one of my favorite classics/musicals, The King & i :'D i love Yul Brynner on The King & i and i figured i'd write a story about it. Of course, i made up an OC for it aswell. So this will kind of be a fic about The King/OC Marion ^^ Marion is Anna's eldest daughter, Kind of in her POV. Please no bashing, im only writing this for fun. i may not be the best writer, but i try. ^^ Marion would be portrayed by Vivien Leigh.**

* * *

**+ The King & i: Enter Marion +**

It is the year 1862. Anna & her children, Louis & Marion has finally arrived to Siam where they will live for now on. Marion is a tad annoyed by that because she had to leave her friends behind back in the UK.

They were guided to The Royal Palace by the Prime Minister of Siam, Kralahome.  
Marion couldn't help but stare at all the people they'v passed by. Siam didn't look like London at all, it seemed so small and even more boring then the UK was.  
Why did everyone wear such raggedy clothing? Was everyone this poor here?  
Where's the city? the cafe? the school? city hall? ANYTHING?

Marion thought to herself. What was the Palace going to look like? Hopefully it doesn't look as ugly as the village, she thought again. in public Marion wasn't so shallow and rude, but she couldn't help but think these things in her head.  
She already knew she wasn't going to like it there. Marion's becoming homesick.

She kicked the dirt that she walked on and just stared at the ground, not wanting to look at the people. She felt eyes in back of her, They were staring at the new folks(them). Marion wasn't too use to being the center of attention. Especially Marion, they looked at her really funny.

Marion had the appearance of a beautiful young girl, that looked about 15. She was short indeed and looked younger then she was. Marion is 17 years of age. She has long, wavy dark brown hair that revealed all of her forehead; Hazel eyes that look almost white when in sunlight; pale skin like her mother, Anna; she had cherry red lips and skinny yet curvy body. Not too big, not too skinny. She wore black leather pants; a brown military like leather coat; and wore black leather boots that went up to her knees. Marion wasn't the lady like type of gal. She was actually a tomboy.  
Yet boys thought she was beautiful, even for a tomboy.  
Marion looked like she was ready for war. All that was missing was her sword and gun.

They had finally arrived at The Royal Palace, To Marion's joy, it was beautiful, and huge. She felt awful for thinking that but it was the truth in her eyes.

They were already inside the palace. Everything was so fancy and elegant.  
It was so big that she could hear her footsteps echo. The floor was very shiny, she could see her own reflection. And speaking of seeing, The people that walked by kept on staring at her, it was like as if they'v never seen a woman before. Or maybe just British people. It was annoying Marion. Marion stayed behind Anna and Louis. Kralahome led the way. He opened the two giant doors that revealed to be the Royal Throne Room. She saw people in the floor, on they'r knee's, bowing at The King of Siam. But they seemed to have been there for a while now.

Anna didn't pay any attention to the people on the floor. She set her sights on the King who was sitting in his golden Throne, reading something.  
As she was about to say something, The King looked forward and Anna thought he has already noticed them but no, He looked at the 2 old men kneeling before him. He did not look happy.

Marion couldn't take her eyes off of this man. There was something about him that she found...interesting..  
She wasn't usually too fond of bald men, But he was an exception.  
"_Wheres his crown_?" She said to her self and tilted her head.

* * *

**Ok i think thats enough for now :) i hope you liked it. i am writing chapter 2 at the moment, that should be up soon. Marion may come off as a snob/shallow in the beginning, but trust me, she will warm up as the story goes on.**


End file.
